Lyt Gyull Fyr
by Eldameldo
Summary: a story about an elfling. DISCONTINUED bc lack of reviews
1. Flashes of the Past

Lyt Guyll Fyr  
  
  
  
1. Flashes of the Past  
  
2. Lyt Guyll Fyr  
  
3. He lives! no not leggy, he's dead   
  
  
  
G - English - General - Published: 12-17-03   
  
Author:Eldameldo aka Bill the Pony  
  
Rating: uh...I don't have a clue. PG?  
  
Disclaimer: Of Course I own LOTR, that's why I was a fricken' pony!  
  
Summary: a story about an elfling. Um, if you like Legolas(which I do) you might   
  
get mixed feelings on this story. This is an introduction, and this : **** means   
  
new flashback. Is in chronological order.  
  
Chapter One: Flashes of the Past  
  
Stars shone brightly over Mirkwood that night. Brighter that usual. But perhaps   
  
they did because to couple walking under them wished it to be so. The fair   
  
prince walked with his virtuous love, hand in hand. They paused every once in a   
  
while to gaze upward into the heavens. The night was quiet, so the two picked up   
  
the sound of another with ease. The king was approaching.  
  
'Good evening, milord'  
  
The king nodded to his son's lady. 'And to you as well, Rohanna'   
  
The king then turned to his son, who bowed his head slightly at the Elf-king   
  
with a polite 'Father' The king returned the gesture and the two walked on. 'Oi,   
  
Legolas! You watch yourself. As fun as it is to be a rabbit, all those little   
  
ones can add up quickly. Just look at Lord Elrond, of Rivendell. He has three   
  
now, and I pity him greatly! He looks so old! Anywho, I'm not saying you can't,   
  
just that you should be cautious.'  
  
And with that, the Elf-king walked off.   
  
Legolas stood there, blinking, blush slowly spreading across his face as he   
  
thought about the advise. He finally turned to his lady. 'Did Father... did he   
  
just... I can't believe he...Rohanna... I have never heard my Father speak like   
  
that!'  
  
Rohanna clasped Legolas' hand. 'Dearest, are you thinking he was trying to say   
  
something else?'  
  
The prince smiled softly, blush still evident. 'Perhaps'  
  
****  
  
Legolas ran full speed toward his home. His company and returned, briefly, and   
  
them elf was anxious to see his wife. His father met him in the Hall, quietly   
  
reminding him that one *walks* though the palace.   
  
Inside the Elf's room, sat his Rohanna. She smiled upon his return, and   
  
cautiously stood. The bulge in her elfin features told of her predicament.  
  
'Legolas, you ran awfully fast, to get here today! I pray your mount is still   
  
alive, and you did not abandoned the poor thing on you way!'  
  
Legolas embraced her and the two sat down. As they talked, Legolas placed his   
  
ear against the bulge. He jerked upward, holding a hand against the sensitive   
  
skin, exclaiming 'She kicked me!'  
  
'Oh, but sweet Legolas, She kicks much more like a He.'  
  
Thranduil shook his head and left, closing the door behind him, muttering about   
  
lovesick fools, and smiling and he waltzed down the hall. If one where to ask   
  
how he was, he would scoop them into a undignified hug and cry out very   
  
un-soberly, that he was to be a grandfather.  
  
****  
  
'Do you think he will be angry?'  
  
'Nay, Legolas! Why would he have reason to be angry! The Lady has given you a   
  
fine bow! If anything, he will bristle with jealousy.' Rohanna handed the   
  
Lothlorian bow back to her love.  
  
From the floor, a quiet 'Papa?' was heard. The elf in question laughed at the   
  
common word, and the elfling grinned, before climbing up to look over the bow.   
  
'Papa? you will show me how to use it, won't you? when I am bigger?'  
  
'Of course, little one. But this one will stay with me. I will show you on the   
  
bow I made. Well you are old enough, I will look for Haldir, for he still has it   
  
at his home.'  
  
At this the elfling smiled, and went to find his grandfather to annoy.  
  
Rohanna turned, expression serious. 'Do you think that your fellowship can   
  
succeed? With Mithrandir gone, are you sure that you will not fail again?'  
  
The prince sighed 'If we fail, you must promise to leave, and to take our son   
  
with you. Tell father, of course, and flee. Far from these woods, for they will   
  
be the first to be lost. Use you judgment to guild you, but be careful. I know   
  
not where you should go, but if you need to, go to the Havens.'  
  
'Let us pray it will not come to that'  
  
****  
  
Legolas the Prince of Mirkwood stood before the spider. Behind him, his wife and   
  
son fled the woods they had called home.   
  
Angered that it was to loose this meal, the Spider took the warrior on   
  
head-to-head. The warrior won, but not before the spider placed a well aimed,   
  
venomous bite to the Elf. Body wracked in pain, the Elf-warrior could not defend   
  
himself from the last stand of orcs that tried to recall the darkness that fled   
  
the forest. They slayed the elf prince, and continued into the Forrest after the   
  
others.  
  
They easily caught up to the mother and child. The fallen elf mother delayed   
  
them in getting to her child, who fled to the mountain caves, while the orcs   
  
attacked her.  
  
Thranduil and the remains of his army arrived, and obliterated the last of the   
  
orcs left in Middle Earth. Rohanna was rushed to the healers, and all the bodies   
  
of all the dead vanished as the trees mourned the deaths. Perhaps now, the   
  
fighting would pause. And perhaps darkness would remain locked away. For the   
  
time being.  
  
Far off, a elfling fell in the mountain caves. He would not wake on his own, and   
  
his mind found the past to much to remember. When a kindly dwarf roused him, he   
  
could remember nothing. 


	2. Lyt Guyll Fyr

Title: Lyt Guyll Fyr  
  
Author:Eldameldo aka Bill the Pony  
  
Rating: uh...I don't have a clue. PG-13?  
  
Disclaimer: like I said, I own LOTR, I do!  
  
Summary: a story about an elfling. Um, if you like Legolas(which I do) you might   
  
get mixed feelings on this story.   
  
Yes... any way... no one responded to my query on dwarfish, so I got the name   
  
from Dragonlance. Lyt Guyll Fyr means 'little wild fire'.... the closest I could   
  
find.  
  
Chapter Two: Lyt Guyll Fyr   
  
****(time passed)  
  
Gimli smiled at the little elf. He sat over a dwarfian ax, studying the weapon.   
  
'Do you like it Lyt Fyr?'  
  
The elfling smiled back. 'It's very beautiful, Papa Gimli.'  
  
The dwarf sat next to the his elfling charge. He had found the child in the   
  
caves by Mirkwood, and had taken care of him until he had awoken. The child had   
  
gotten better, but never got his memory back. Gimli had sent word to Legolas   
  
about the elfling, but never got a reply. Since them, he had taken care of the   
  
elf. Sure, he'd gotten some strange reactions from the other the dwarfs. They   
  
had gotten use to the fact that Gimli refused to get rid of the elf... and the   
  
thought of an elf speaking dwarfish instead of elfish was highly amusing.  
  
Now, as Gimli sat by the elf he was reminded of the crazy elf back in Mirkwood.   
  
Perhaps he should take the elf to the Forest. Growing up in the dwarf caves   
  
might mess the poor elf up, special when he got older. The others didn't mind   
  
him now, but what about after he got taller? He was the same height as the   
  
dwarfs now, so he didn't stick out as much, but here, he would never make   
  
friends....  
  
'Lyt Guyll Fyr, would you like to go on a trip with me?'  
  
'Where to?'  
  
'We could head to Mirkwood. The woods are not far. I think you might enjoy the   
  
trees.'  
  
Aragon the king of men sat before Thranduil of Mirkwood. The elf-king was   
  
distraught, but Aragon did not know why yet.  
  
'Estel... Aragon... your coming has stabbed this burden harder into my heart.'  
  
'Why, Lord Thranduil? What has happened? The orcs have left, your forest is   
  
growing green again, why should my arrival be....' At this moment Aragon noticed   
  
that his friend, Thranduil's son, was not present.  
  
'Yes, the orcs are gone, but we had assumed it to quickly. Legolas was killed by   
  
orcs. His son has vanished, and his wife has not awoken. The darkness has left,   
  
but not soon enough. The trees took my son, and I fear, my grandson as well.'  
  
'Legolas, is.... gone? Truly gone?'  
  
The father nodded.  
  
'I am sorry, my lord. I shall leave now.'  
  
'Where will you go?'  
  
'Their are others that knew Legolas.... They will be saddened, but they need to   
  
know.'  
  
'You speak of the dwarf, don't you'  
  
Aragon looked to the elf-king, 'Yes, the dwarf Gimli was a friend, he was very   
  
close to your son. Like brothers.'  
  
'Legolas spoke with me about this dwarf. Spoke very highly of. If he should   
  
every enter my woods.... I will show him the respect my son showed him.'  
  
'Lyt Fyr, you haven't been in the forest since before I found you, but I think   
  
will enjoy them.'  
  
The voices of Gimli and Lyt Guyll Fyr were distant, but identifiable. The dwarf   
  
continued his attempt at describing the woods, and the distant listener smiled   
  
as the dwarf echoed his own words, from their time with the rest of the   
  
fellowship. The silent form followed the two travelers to the mouth of the   
  
caves.   
  
Lyt Guyll Fyr stepped out into the sun, for the first time in his memory. The   
  
sun warmed his face, and he felt strangely calm. He turned back to Gimli. He   
  
felt more eyes on him, but it was only the dwarf behind him.  
  
He could not see the source of the other eyes, but they could see him, although   
  
it was through a blackish haze. One that slowly seemed to be taking over. He   
  
knew he had to leave, that he'd stain much to long, but nothing yet awaited him.   
  
Nothing compelled him to move on. His family was still here, and he would watch   
  
over them, even if he could do nothing for them.  
  
Aragon stood at the spot of the last battle. The trees had taken all the bodies,   
  
elf and orc alike. They seemed to realize that the orcs were once their   
  
children. And even though they had been corrupted, they were still lost   
  
children.  
  
The former ranger looked over the trees. ' I am looking for my friend' he said   
  
finally. the trees studied him, as they studied every thing, but did not answer.   
  
'I know I am no elf, but I was raised by them, and I trust them more than my own   
  
kind. I would never try to cause you harm. I am simply looking for my friend.'  
  
The branches swayed in the breezeless morning, considering the man. They still   
  
offered no answers.  
  
Okay, all done with this chapter. Anyone still reading? I hope so. Not that i'm   
  
expecting any, but i would like reviews. Even if just to know someone is   
  
reading. You don't have to say much.....  
  
Oh well, till next time.  
  
bill ... or elda 


	3. he's alive! not, leggy i told you he w...

Title: Lyt Guyll Fyr  
  
Author:eldameldo aka Bill the Pony  
  
Rating: uh...I don't have a clue. PG?  
  
Disclaimer: said it once, say it again. I _DO_ own LOTR really, i do  
  
thanks to all my fans...  
  
Curse to those who read, and don't even leave a smilely face! That's enough for  
  
me!  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
Gimli sighed as they walked. He'd forgotten how far the woods were. And though  
  
he would never complain, they'd been walking for only a day, and he was all ready  
  
tired. 'Must be something holding me back' he mused.  
  
His little elfling charge was running back and forth, eager to show the slower  
  
dwarf all of his discoveries.  
  
"Papa Gimli- Hurry!"  
  
The dwarf sighed "Lyt Guyll Fyr, you should slow down! You don't wanna fall, do  
  
you?"  
  
And the little elf ran out of veiw. Again.  
  
The dwarf was not the only one looking about for the child. The shadow had not  
  
left, and he stayed close to the young one, lest he find himself in danger. But  
  
a new set of eyes rested on the elf clad in dwarfish attire.  
  
He easly appoched the elf, who was bush running back and forth, back and forth,  
  
back anf forth.... to the dwarf. Finnaly he spoke up. He apeared in plain sight  
  
of the elf and spoke in his own speach "(pretend it's in elfish)Little one, what  
  
are you doing!? Running around like that, and what are those _riduculas_  
  
cloths!"  
  
Lyt Fyr look at the elf in wonder, then turned back to Gimli "(in dwarfish- still  
  
pretending)Papa Gimli! Come Look, hurry! There's someone here!"  
  
If Lyt Fyr had not mentioned someone being there, a good chance who be, Gimli  
  
would not have ran over. But Gimli was very prodective of hid elf charge. "Lyt  
  
Fyr, what are you babbling about?" he huffed, catching up.  
  
To say who was more shocked would be walking a fine line, as Gimli can into  
  
view, and Lyt Fyr ran back to him.  
  
"YOU!" Gimli cried, glaring at the elf.  
  
The said elf's eyebrow rose as he regarded to dwarf. "Um...." He was speachless.  
  
An elf! speaching dwarfish! ANd not understanding elfish!  
  
Lyt Fyr turned to watch the two. "Papa Gimli, who is that?"  
  
Knowing the elfs did not like to not understand what was happening, and not  
  
wanting to anger either, he spoke in common tounge to answer the boy. "Lyt Fyr,  
  
This is the elf Haldir. I meet him not long ago, during the fellowship."  
  
Gimli had told Lyt Fyr all about the fellowship.  
  
Haldir spoke up, "What is going on?" he asaked, still out of the loop.  
  
"Master Haldir, this is Lyt Guyll Fyr. I adopted him lot long ago. He has no  
  
memorie of his past. We are heading to Mirkwood. I am hoping that master Legolas  
  
can help him."  
  
Haldir meet him with a mounful gaze. "Then you have not heard?"  
  
"Heard what?"  
  
The elf bowed his head, "Last we heard, Prince Legolas was dead."  
  
'Just because I'm dead doesn't mean I'm not still here'  
  
Aragon looked up from this glaring contest with the tree. He was going to loose  
  
anyway. Hard to not blink first when glaring at something that does not blink.  
  
But this was not the reason he stopped, for he felt eyes upon him. Ohterwise he  
  
whould of contunied to glare well into the next few weeks.....Strange way of  
  
men.  
  
This pair of eyes saddly shook her invisable head. SHe was not here to help the  
  
human, so he could not see her, even if he could still feel her. Alas, she was  
  
here to bring the long overdue elf prince home.  
  
okay! one note, last person is a real chacater. ANd Haldir LIVES!! Like He Was  
  
Supposta!  
  
I will try to update the next chapter soon.  
  
Ya know what, you should leave a review. I don't care if you just do ^.^ and  
  
nothing else.  
  
oh well 


	4. Dead Man walking into trees

Title: Lyt Guyll Fyr  
  
Author:eldameldo aka Bill the Pony  
  
Gimli: Fyr, what are you doing with that branch?  
  
Fyr: *grin*  
  
Chapter 4: dead man walking...into a tree?  
  
Gimli looked at the elf in shock. 'Nay, that stupid elf cannot be dead! You Lie!'  
  
A throbbing vein appeared upon Haldir's forehead. 'And what reason would I have to lie you idiotic dwarf! Legolas was a dear friend, do you see me as wanting him to be gone!?'  
  
Lyt Fyr shook his blond head at the two 'adults' before spotting a frog.  
  
The dwarf and elf didn't even notice, so caught up in their argument - 'My mother was not a gnome, you take it back you troll!'  
  
*  
  
The faded Lady shook her head in amusement. How she did cherish these two. All that was missing was the Mirkwood Prince.  
  
He himself was sitting next to his son, who was happily investigating a frog. He seemed so happy here, that the Lady was torn to tale him away.  
  
'Legolas Greenleaf?'  
  
Both of the Mirkwood elfs turned, the younger looking wildly about for the unseen. The older one looked right at her, and held her gaze.  
  
'Legolas, it is time for you to leave him.'  
  
'Dear lady, your name escapes me. I feel I know you?'  
  
'Legolas, you have stayed much to long.' She approached him, and lowered herself to even the gaze. 'If you have already forgotten me, than can you remember anyone else?'  
  
The elf jumped to his feet, 'Who are you!? How did you know that?!'  
  
'Legolas Greenleaf, I am Galadriel. I have come from the havens to take you home.'  
  
'well, I don't want to leave'  
  
'What do you think will happen to you if you stay? What can you do, in this state?'  
  
The elfs glared at each other, one's soft and understanding, the other's hard, and uncaring.  
  
'You will fade, Legolas. You will fade, and what good will that do you?'  
  
Finally, the dead prince looked away. As he searched for a way to explain, he watched his little child. At last, the words found him.  
  
'I don't want him to be alone. I know that... that... oh, valar, have I forgotten his name as well? The dwarf, I know he will watch over him, but ... one day ... the dwarf will be gone. I want something to remain constant. I want to always be there for him. Like... a silent guardian.'  
  
The Lady was quiet for a moment. 'I do agree with you, Legolas. But here, you will fade away long before Gimli dies. if you come with me, you will still have a chance to come back. But the longer you stay the more you will forget, until you cease to exist.'  
  
'Gimli, huh? I have forgotten everyone's names. It wasn't until you said mine that I even remembered my own. I feel so helpless, Lady Galadriel. Like there is nothing left.'  
  
'Legolas, there is nothing left here for you. Please, come with me?'  
  
*  
  
Lyt Fyr was *board* The frog had run away. Papa Gimli and Mister Haldir were still fighting, and he could barely understand the words.  
  
'Papa Gimli-!'  
  
Both jumped about a foot off the ground.  
  
'Yes, well, *Haldir* we'll be leaving now.'  
  
As the dwarf turned, a small pony (think Shetland) came out to stand directly in front of him. He tripped. Haldir's steed followed, along with a mid-sized mare.  
  
'Well, I'm off the Mirkwood' the elf stated.  
  
Gimli glared. 'and what makes you think We would travel with you??!'  
  
Haldir helped Lyt Fyr on the mare.  
  
'Hey! You put him back on the ground!'  
  
However, the little elf was delighted at the thought of horse-back riding, and looked to Haldir for dictation on what to do next.  
  
The two rode off, leaving a grumbling dwarf alone with the pony. 'Stupid elfs'  
  
*  
  
Aragon moved on the next tree. "I swear, they're mocking me!"  
  
*  
  
Thranduil looked over the twitching man, 'What happened to him?'  
  
The elf smiled. He'd been following this stranger through the woods for several days now- 'He saw a spider and ran... right into a tree.'  
  
'Well, I'd say you found a smart one here'  
  
*  
  
'Elf, must you walk your horse so fast?'  
  
'What's wrong dwarf? Can't keep up?'  
  
"Well I can, but that says nothing of this dumb pony of yours"  
  
'I could give you a nice steed like mine, and you'd still complain.'  
  
Haldir turned to grin at the dwarf. At this point, a branch appeared from nowhere and Haldir's mount walked him right into it.  
  
He fell over backwards, and lay sprawled on the ground. Gimli spurred his demon pony onward.  
  
'Die you gnome!'  
  
'I'm a dwarf, you stupid troll!'  
  
Haldir mounted his own horse and chased after the pony.  
  
Lyt Fyr sat there blinking. Realizing he was going to be left behind, he dropped his branch and gave chase.  
  
Surprisingly, Gimli's little pony was a fast demon, and was leaving Haldir in the dust. Of course, Gimli was screaming "STOP!" the whole way.  
  
Haldir finally caught up as the approached the dark woods. He turned to Lyt Fyr. "That's Mirkw-oww!'  
  
'Mirkwoww?'  
  
Haldir was once again sprawled on the ground. He sat up, rubbing a massive bruise. "WHY DO ALL THE STUPID BRANCHES HAVE TO HIM *ME*!!!"  
  
'Mirkwoww?'  
  
Haldir grinned sheepishly to the smaller elf. "Mirkwood.... This is Mirkwood." and with that, the dark woods' elfs jumped down from the trees.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
well there is chappii numerio 4! Kateru-sama's number ^.^  
  
This was dedicated to Sara.  
  
Happy Birthday Sara! 


	5. last chapter for a while

chapter is a shorty, but I think you readers deserve something.  
  
Chapter 5: the beginning of the end  
  
Screaming echoed through Thranduil's Carverns as the man awoke. His eyes were  
  
glazed in fear, and he rean, easily becoming lost in the maze.  
  
* Legolas panicked as his son was surrounded by his once home guards. He rushed  
  
forward, trying desperately to stop any hurt to his child.  
  
The Lady restrained the prince and he looked to her, drained and wasted.  
  
'Lady Galadreil, what can I do?'  
  
She held him close, like a mother holds her child. He fell into this lost  
  
embrace, and for the first time in over a millennium, he cried.  
  
'We will see your son until he reached you father, and then you MUST leave.'  
  
* Haldir managed to calm Gimli before the other flew into a battle high, and the  
  
group agreed to escort the three to their king.  
  
* Thranduil looked over the company. ' So, Haldir, is this dwarf you brought my  
  
the gift from your realm?'  
  
Gimli bristled at this, and open his mouth -  
  
'Milord, this is Gimli, elf-friend to the Lady Galadreil and to the Prince  
  
Legolas. Also, one of the nine walkers.'  
  
Thranduil rose and stood over the dwarf. Even if Gimli would never admit it, he  
  
was slightly afraid then. But Thranduil ment him no harm. In fact, the king  
  
knelt before the dwarf - 'You shall be treated as a noble as long as you remain  
  
in my halls, for you love to my late son.'  
  
Gimli in return bowed to the king in return.  
  
The elf-king rose and then looked to the elfling Gimli was holding on to, as to  
  
keep him from wandering off. 'and who is this?' he asked, for the child felt ..  
  
.. different, somehow.  
  
Gimli tugged at the child's sleeve, and the boy spoke as Gimli had instructed  
  
him on the way there, ' I am Lyt Guyll Fyr, adopted son of Gimli, son of Gloin.'  
  
Thranduil raised an eyebrow at the dwarf, one with the look of Gimli having some  
  
explaining to do.  
  
*  
  
Aragon jumped as the trees screamed. They called from in one way, and he  
  
followed. *  
  
Haldir met with the King, and the two spoke on confidential matters. As the  
  
meeting ended, another elf rushed in. ' I'm sorry milord, but it's Rohanna. She  
  
just passed away!'  
  
Heheh! So, that's all for now. Please enjoy it! 


End file.
